moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Iwan ap Macsen
Mynydd |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 6 L.C. (Age 31) |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Patriarch of the Gawead Tiern of Brycheiniog |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = the Wolf |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Clan Gawead |Row 6 title = House Relatives |Row 6 info = Clan Gawead Macsen ap Andras (Father) † Aerona mab Gerallt (Mother) † |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = WIP |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = Hen Duwiaid |Row 9 title = Languages Known |Row 9 info = Common (Fluent) Saesneg (Mynydd Language) (Master) |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }}Iwan ap Macsen is Patriarch of the Gawead and Tiern of Brycheiniog. Born in exile, Iwan learned that rulership over the Mynydd was his birthright, that the House of Dyfed stole and murdered their way to leadership and it is only through the will of his ancestors that he was able to live on. He built a deep hatred for the House of Dyfed and ultimately Llewellan ap Gruffudd. In secret communications with the conservative party of the Mynydd for more than five years, he was invited back into the fold by Llewellan ap Gruffudd in order to unite the Mynydd after the Legion began to invade. Not only was he immediately appointed the leader of the conservatives, he brought with him many exiles to which he formed Gawiaid, his personal, secret retinue supremely loyal to him. He currently serves the House of Dyfed as steward of the Mynydd Refuge. Physical Description Iwan looks every inch the warrior he was meant to be. A tall man, he stands a head above most of his peers and his weight is distributed evenly across his body. A life spent in exile and war, he has developed a warrior's muscle required to sustain his plate armor and heavy maul. A body that has not seen war is a body that has no seen its full use: that is the motto in which Iwan lives by. As the leader of a group of mercenaries, he leads by example and takes the front, thus leading to some mortal and dangerous wounds over his years. He is scarred deeply, but none are so bad as to be typically noteworthy. Items and Companions Dant Blaidd Yn The Gawead familial weapon, it is an aged maul that has gone through several iterations and reforges, but ultimately remains the same: a heavy, balance mace that has crushed breastplates. Created by the first few of the Clan Gawead, the mace has seen its fair share of history and now Iwan's proficiency with it is almost legendary. =History= ---- Childhood in Exile Among the last of the Gawead, Iwan was raised in exile. His family had been defeated six generations ago by the House of Dyfed, which his own branch of the Gawead managed to escape. He was taught to hate the House of Dyfed and all its members, for they continue to corrupt and bastardize the Mynydd. Iwan grew up determined to make his mark on the world -- at 12, he began to take oaths of fealty from exiled Mynydd whom he found -- creating the first Wolf Coats. They became his personal men-at-arms and assassins when he needed them. When he became a man, he and his Wolf Coats came out into the world... Adulthood in Exile ...By killing his father. Iwan murdered his father by cornering he and what few men-at-arms he had. To Iwan, he was no kinslayer; he invoked the ancient rites of his people by ruling through strength. He inherited the Clan, or at least what was left of it. With his Wolf Coats, he created the Wolf Company and began to recruit men with savage reputations. Leading the Wolf Company and the Wolf Coats all across the world, they became a feared sellsword company as the man who led them wield ''Dant Blaidd Yn, a heavy, balanced mace that had runes which increased its power. With it, Iwan crushed the competition in the sellsword business and through his ruthless tactics, he managed to make a name for himself. Rejoining the Mynydd After the Third War fell, Colwyn ap Iorweth found Iwan and his Wolf Coats, inviting them back to join the Mynydd. The Gawead Clan would be officially exonerated and he would be given the Tiernship of Brycheiniog. Dubious of this offer at first, he knew that this was his chance to grab the reins of the Mynydd. Almost as soon as he returned to the refuge, he gathered support among the Conservatives; he made rivals 'disappear' overnight and managed to make a name for himself by 'healing the wounds' between the liberals. Vocal support for him increased and soon enough many people in the upper echelons of the Mynydd -- such as Gawain the Red Fox, Alyd ap Dylan, and Martyn the Treebeard began to support him. With his own Wolf Coats and Wolf Company, he is starting to make his bid to depose the Arglwydd... Mynydd Civil War To be determined... Category:Mynydd Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Characters Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeronian